secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Secret ultraviolet
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Secret Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Question Oh man, you did all this by yourself? Well, can you tell me what this site is about, basically so I will help you if I can. Right now I don't quite understand all this stuff ^ ^Blackwings369 (talk) 17:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) This site is my scifi story in development. Originally made so that it can act as a storage for the ideas I worldbuilt 10 years ago so that I can reference them later without losing them in case I lose the manuscripts, drafts etc. of them over a long time period. It is after I set up this site, compounded with the fact that I have dreams every single night with some of them can be referred as movies in their own regards by my friends (real life). I started to realise its storytelling potential. As I have read Hyperspace by Michio Kaku, who in one section describing how string theory evolve backwards. I then notice a pattern for most literature and media Literature->Movie or game->Wiki (Most) Game->Movie->Wiki (Some anime games) Game->Wiki, movie and/or literature (e.g. WoW) etc. But I never seen anything like the following Wiki->Movie or game->literature This wiki is the hub of my scifi in developoment. Although the primary aim is simply act as a idea time capsule like thing for anything crazy that I thought of throughout my life. If it gets popular, there's a possibility that it will be adapted by others to form games, movies etc. Nethertheless, I prefer no one advertise this, so that it can evolve naturally (a good product or work is not to be seen by excessive advertising, but by the discovery of others naturally). After all its a Secret, lol When worldbuilding this wiki, I have went through a great deal of research to ensure the internal laws of this Verse works consistently. It is a scifi, thus I expect I will be able to bring some of these ideas here to reality soon in the future. This explain the huge amount of details in the Matter category. Becuase of this, it can get quite technical sometimes, thoughI have tried my best to laymenize the terms used. Because I have to ensure the rules works consistently, I built the Verse from the bottom up, starting at the particles. Only the characters and organisations (human related plot elements) have no hierarchy thus they are put in quite early. This scifi, unlike other Verses, is something that will surprise even the author myself, because a significant portion of the content is extracts from my dreams. In certain sense, my subconscious is the co-author, and I have no idea what he is thinking, other then I can use his ideas provided. I might have the plans on how my story or Verse is like, but that's only half of it. As I am bad at writing stories, I want to worldbuild the Verse first before starting to think about the plot. I have no idea how to write a good story (my subconscious might be better at that as evidenced by the movies dreams I have occassionally) but I want the story to be fresh, and not the cliche things often used in typical stories. Right now the wiki is still at its infancy (because I'm still at the particle level!) but here are something that can guide you in helping it: Articles: GF: This article is about a character (which is approximately represented on my profile pic) that I saw in a dream from last year. I still yet to face composite her true appearance (in the dream she is potrayed as a real person drawing style (i.e. look nothing but a real person)). Unlike other articles throughout this wiki, due to the unexplained trigger that cause the dream to generate her, no one can edit that article because every information about GF must directly come from my dreams (And I don't worry about that cause she have appeared in my dreams for around 18 times already, of which 5 is when she appeared with her appearance undistorted). Her role in the scifi is unknown atm. She is the most unpredictable of the elements used in this scifi. My subconscious is the author of her, technically speaking DiF: This is GF's evil doppleganger (twin, sibling? I have no idea, only the dreams will tell). She is basically the representation of all the bad memories concerning my interaction with girls, as a result I expect her to be quite evil. However I don't have specific ideas yet to make her evil, very intelligent. Part of the content from this article is from dream extracts (The personally section is 100% dream extract). There are no immidiet plans yet on her role in the scifi. Unlike GF, The details about DiF is flexible to change, except that she must resemble GF (thus her true appearance will not be available until I successfully face composite GF). If this wiki ever get popular, DiF is expected to be potrayed quite sexually in fanarts so as to highlight more on her femme fatale property (fanarts because personally I don't like getting involve in anythign sexy, not to mention drawing them). In that sense she is polar opposite to GF in that there are no known case of GF involve or related to anything sexy and that GF is an ordinary person while DiF is a powerful witch. Jane: Probably the most informative of all the articles regarding some of the events in this scifi. Despite only appearing twice only, the two dreams in question are movie dreams, as a result there is a plot section on it written down. These two dream also reveal a nice idea of a possible organisation or faction known as the Criminal Access Group 3rd person vision: Although I have not wrote about this article yet, what it is basically describing is that in my dreams, (Mostly) I have a godly power of able to know the dynamics, offscreen events etc. of all characters appeared in my dreams, thus it is pratically impossible for them to lie to me as I know everything of them. As we all came from the Superpower wiki, I think you might have a better idea on how to write this article Mec: Try remove the c, yes, that's me. A direct author insertion (forgot technical term from TV tropes). As of now he (I) have no roles yet on the scifi as the story is not written yet Ulpha: An article not written yet, he is defined to be the big bad, and yes it's me (but only negative aspects). He is defined to be the most evil of everything in the scifi. However seeing that DiF has a potential, it is possible I will scrap this idea, though it is undecided until the story is written The Leader: Leader of the Quest Tresure Team. Both articles not written yet, it is me again (positive aspects). However what can describe him is something akin to a male version Mary Sue, thus it is possible I will modify or scrap it. Again I have no plans on this until the story is written -As you can see I might be a bit naricissic in some sense, because I have 3 author characters (although they might be scraped in the future) in my story Matter Category: This documented all the different types of matter found in the Verse. One thing I hate about most popular scifi is they often made up 100+ for 100 materials of which only <5% have detailed content, while the rest are just labels. My scifi don't work like that. The reason why the scifi is an ambitious project is because every single element in the scifi must have detailed information in how it interact with the characters and other elements (as if this scifi is a reality of its own). Currently I have thought of 20 fictional chemical elements for my wiki which are still stored at http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_substance_in_Secret and have not migrate yet. However some of the ideas are shown flawed in terms of scientific fesibility as I learnt some more chem in the uni, thus they will be modified soon. One thing worthwhile to meantion is you might notice a huge amount of reference material under the different matter articles. This is because extensive research had been carried out to ensure the particles work as realistic and as consistent as possible (if any reaction is adapted or taken from the articles (which most of them are paid articles which I access via the uni proxy with permission by the professors) I must reference them so that I won't run into the trouble of plaglarism and academic misconduct). I have trouble finishing mirror matter however, because to read the journal articles about mirror matter requires advanced knowledge of particle physics and I don't have that yet. It will come soon when I get to year2 or 3. SecretLabs: An article not written yet. Has 4 years of history throughout two minecraft servers. The Labs is a major place for investigating various weird phenomeonon in the Verse. It's role may double as a spy agency or somethign more complex but I don't have concrete plans on it yet. Below is my first attempt on this wiki before I set up this wiki, which will give you some idea on how the Verse of Secretuniverse is like (Flaws have been found, thus the scope will be modified) http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_universe And this page is some of my random notes which I have not placed into the wiki yet http://secretuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/(Analysis_page-Not_standard_article) This page is part of the research I did to prepare for this wiki http://secretuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_graph The outcome of this page is necessary to set up a timey wimply ball free and realistic theory of time travel for the Verse. Basically it underlines how time works in the Verse as time travel is expected to be quite common in this scifi. As for the space section, there is some 4D analysis going on in the background. This page is a copy of the dream where GF first appear, which may or may not give you some ideas on how to write short stories about the scifi (Letters that does not have footnotes are my real life friends) http://secretuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary:_Movie_Dream_extract Temporary pages means they won't stay long and will be deleted soon Sorry it's very long the briefing section, so... TLDR: 1. Basically add anything you think it is suitable. 2. For elements that worldbuild the Verse, i.e. the settings (Matter, Universes etc. things) please make sure they work as close to reality as possible, or if they are really fantasy try to make their internal rules on how they work, consistent. 3. The only article no one can touch atm is GF. Other than that feel free to add anything scifi. (Fantasy is allowed because magic is part of the settings of this scifi, and they are ways to write them so that they act in a scifi way) 4. For more complex elements (e.g. starships, societies, organisms etc.) feel free to add some. I will connnect those pages together when I get there 5. By imitation of other wikis, the Trivia section is used to add interesting background or in-Verse information regarding the entity in its article. Often I place the inspiration sources there 6. WE DON"T ALLOW PLOT HOLES!!! (Because I'm really fed up with plot holes) So if you spot one, please tell me in the talk pages, I will then patch them up. 7. Known things about Secretuniverse: 4D and higher D exploration is daily thing. Time travel is expected to be quite common. Our universe (Known as Standard universe in the wiki) is involved and is usally wrote in a way so that it closely follow what happens in real life (so as to amplify the suspension of disbelief) although it is expected the A-L universe is the major stage of the story 8. If you have some ideas on editing something, but unsure whether it fits in the scifi, feel free to address it in the talk section of me, or the relevant articles. I like discussions 9. Should this scifi get popular enough to have fanarts, it is expected they will influence how the scifi develop. Our ultimate goal is to blur the boundary between reality and fiction, fanon and canon. 10. If you obtain any information from paid journals or other academic sources in writing articles, please reference them using harvard referencing Phew that's LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG!!! If you have any questions regarding today's briefing, reply below Secret ultraviolet (talk) 08:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the reply ^ ^, since I also have hobby to create material for fictions and movies, this page is an excellent place to do that. I will add some in the future after I organize all the information I've collected. By the way, should we consider making rules for this page, just in case someone come in the future and mess things up. Blackwings369 (talk) 16:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Done, added protection to "registered users only". A future alternative might be to tidy the above wall of text a bit and post it on the main page to act as guidelines. However since the scifi is still in its infancy, I basically have no idea what path it will take. This scifi is like an experiment. Throw stuff in, mix and match and see where the reactions took us, lol Secret ultraviolet (talk) 16:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this is a bit late but after finish reading all of your explanation, I wonder whether this site is just only for your scifi or anything that related to other scifi: both our own creation and other official products(of course we will edit them in our new definition ^ ^) is acceptable? Blackwings369 (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) This site is technically speaking is a site for my own scifi (Hence why I moved from creativesci-fi.wikia.com to here). Think of it like a entirely new scifi franchise that is still under development. Like any stories/media etc. that has a humble begining (Minecraft, Startrek, Nitendo, Sega, Star Wars etc.) it all starts with one person, and then slowly expand into something well known as more people with similar goals, plans interest etc. join the group (I have bad leadership and management skills, thus I don't plan to turn this thing into a company like what Minecraft does. What I prefer is to let this thing slowly evolve over time and plan accordingly and then see what's the next step is. After al the primary reason I set up this wiki is to act as a storage medium for all the wild ideas I thought of throughout my life which might be useful in my future research life) Like other stories, inspirations, homage, referencing from other stories are common. Thus they are ok. (Hence why there's a trivia section for each article, this is used to give a brief reference on some popular scifi an non scifi thatare being adapted. More sophisticated sources require formal referencing (such as those used in writing the Matter articles)). I accept and even encourage the inclusion of other elements from other scifi or even non scifi media (as long it can be adapted. For example Final Fantasy's setting is fantasy but involve many scifi elements also) because this gives a broad spectrum of resources we use and make our Verse appear big because we reference other stories and other Verses (In addition giving a sense of familarity and humour to the reader, audience etc.). HOWEVER, one must be careful to not be excessive in this else it will give an impression of Lack Of Originality. For a good story, a balance between originality and broad referencing of popular products are good guidelines. :I wonder whether this site is just only for your scifi or anything that related to other scifi In short, this scifi is mainly about my scifi (That is, this is a original story, creation , whatever). It is not a database of all the popular scifi. However we welcome ideas taken from other sources, as long all of these are credited, paraphrased and referenced properly so that there won't be copyright troubles and plaglarism problems In shorter. Think we are actually writing a story, but instead of starting as a book, movie, game etc. I choose wiki as the medium for it. Some stuff on this scifi that are known to be quite original: 1. The treament of Negative mass: So far non of the scholar articles nor scifi sources that I searched for have any solution to the paradox when two particles nullify (NOT Annihilated) with an excess of net momentum. Some stuff on this scifi this is planned and is so far known to be quite original 1. Inclusion of both Subspace and Hyperspace (A difficult thing to pull off because I need to find a way so that subspace is different from hyperspace. According to what I read in the memory alpha wiki and some related analysis on subspace (and of course wikipedia) Subspace in startrek is effecitvely plaing the role of Hyperspace in most known scifi.) 2. Insane details for each fictional substance: All substance must be extremely detailed in terms of properties reactions etc. so that to give an impression of real. We try to avoid "name only" stubstance, which is common practise of most scifi 3. The treatment of Higher Dimensional Space: Unlike most scifi, which is simply a FTL medium with streaks and bluish background and maybe some pretty spirals, or just another alien parallel universe, the extra dimensions will be treated rigorously (in a way similar to geometry with all the maths results converted into physical phenomenon that we can hypothetically experienced. Of these, 4D is our major emphasis). If necessary, the 6 extra dimensions from String Theory will be used in the future, though I haven't got my head around the subject yet In shortest: It is my very ambitious project which I'm not sure whether it can be finished within my lifetime (even with the help from others) Secret ultraviolet (talk) 05:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC)